bts_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Another Story
What kind of life would each member have led had they not joined BTS? Seven different stories unfold. Befriend the different members and help them solve their problems to fulfill their dreams! Playing Mission Stages Mission Stages have missions that must be cleared using member cards. Account EXP/Gold/Member Card pieces can be acquired when a mission is cleared. ANOTHER STORY Mission Stage Rules 1. Member Cards used must match the member portrayed in the current ANOTHER STORY. :Example: Only Jimin cards can be used during Jimin's story) 2. Each Mission Stage can be played up to 3 times per day. Card Selection Screen 1. REQUIRED STATS: Mission Stage scores are calculated by weighing the values of the 4 different stats. The required stat earns bonus points, so it's best to select a card that with a high required stat value! :Required Stat Types: Empathy/Passion/Stamina/Wisdom 2. TARGET SCORE: The score required to clear a mission. You will fail the mission and be ineligible to receive rewards if you don't meet the target score. 3. CARD SELECTION SCREEN: Owned Member Cards will be shown here. 4. CURRENT SCORE: The base score of your selected cards will be shown here. 5. SORT: You can sort and view cards by their main stats. 6. STATS: Shows the stats of owned cards. Scoring Score Calculation Screen * SCORE CALCULATION ORDER: Member Card Score → Group Score * BONUS SCORE: A bonus score is granted based on the mission stage's required stats. Final Score Screen * FINAL SCORE AND STARS: The final score will be shown here, including bonus points and the number of stars earned. * CLEAR TEXT: Different text will be displayed based on the number of stars (1-3) earned. * NEXT: Acquired EXP and rewards will be shown on the next screen. Mission Stage Rewards based on Stars Earned Stars are earned when a Mission Stage is cleared. Various benefits are available based on the number of stars earned. Rewards based on Stars Earned * 1 Star: Unlocks the next stage. * 2 Stars: Clearing a Mission Stage with at least 2 stars unlocks the Auto-Clear function. Spend Wings to use the Auto-Clear function to repeat mission stages faster. * Chapter Rewards: Various rewards can be acquired based on the total number of stars earned. How to Unlock Chapters Each ANOTHER STORY is divided into multiple chapters. Story elements and missions must be cleared and read to be able to move to the next chapter. Requirements to Unlock a Chapter * Chapter 2: Affinity Level 5 * Chapter 3: Affinity Level 10 * Chapter 4: Affinity Level 15 * Chapter 5: Affinity Level 20 * Chapter 6: Affinity Level 25 Tips * Different stages award different Member Card pieces! Card pieces increase in rank in later stages and new cards will also appear! * Use Gems to purchase additional plays! * Communicate with members using the Mobile functions to increase Affinity Levels! * Specific Affinity Levels must be reached to unlock chapters after Chapter 2. Category:Main Menu